1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fluid containers and, more particularly, to a device for collecting and absorbing drips of fluid that run down the side of a container after fluid is dispensed therefrom.
2. Background
Fluid dripping down the side of a fluid container is a common everyday annoyance. Quite often, table linens become soiled or stained as a result of drips on containers for beverages, condiments and the like. For example, a few drops of red wine dripping down the side of a wine bottle can easily ruin an expensive tablecloth. A number of approaches have been taken to solve this problem. A common solution, frequently used in restaurants, is the use of a cloth to cradle a bottle of wine as it is poured. The cloth collects any inadvertent drips of wine and can be used to wipe the outside of the bottle before the bottle is placed back on the table. This is a less than ideal solution, since the cloth then becomes stained and will likely need to be discarded. Another common solution is the use of a coaster. This is also less than ideal since drips deposited on the coaster may nevertheless find their way to the table surface.
A number of devices have been proposed for absorbing drips on the neck of a bottle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 447,635 discloses an absorbent bottle collar made of a strip of blotting paper or the like, which is held in place around the neck of a bottle with a wire or other tie. U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,993 discloses a drip guard for a bottle comprising an absorbent elastic band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,590 discloses a drip arrester for a bottle in which an absorbent inner layer is laminated to a relatively non-absorbent outer layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,583 discloses a dribble ring made of an absorbent foam having a plastic or rubber coating on the outer circumference and bottom of the ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,635 discloses a drip catcher in the form of a waterproof pocket filled with an absorbent material that is adhesively secured to the outside of a fluid container.